Two lost souls, become one
by CierraEnglish
Summary: Teenagers, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are all each other has. They keep to themselves at school, and keep each other safe. John has an abusive home life, and one day it gets so bad, together they make a decision that will change their lives forever. Story of friendship, love and sacrifice. Asking the question, "How far will you go for someone?" Rated M. Will be updated daily.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

These times are John's favorite. Feeling the cool breeze flowing in from the library window, sitting in the back doing his med tech homework, and chatting with his other half. Sherlock was all he had after all. He sat across from John, simply sitting there discussing his day so far with him. Sherlock was a unique creature, an unknown, but beautiful eye color involving blues, grays, greens, and yellows. His face shape was always interesting to John. Very high cheekbones, and an interesting shape of his cupid's bow. While John on the other hand, felt very average and ordinary, but was always reminded the opposite. He had sandy blonde hair, with deep blue eyes. John was always self conscious of his looks, but it's not like they mattered to anyone. Especially with the new black and blue bruise that's starting to form from this morning.  
"I got detention again today." Sherlock sighed, which made John snap out of his thoughts.  
"What for now?" John asked.  
"I informed again today that the best thing for her would to go back to University and shapen up her teaching skills, due to the fact that she simply does not help her students, and give them the most accurate information. Which then resulted to my arse being sent down to Principal Albert's office." Sherlock rolled his eyes, and took another sip of his tea.  
John laughed, putting down his pencil. "Do you really have to keep doing that?"  
"I got bored."  
Just then, John felt a strong grip latch down onto his shoulder, making him yelp. Sherlock immediately stood up when he himself was grabbed as well. "Again, Shitsny, why don't you just leave us be?" John asked.  
Jake Shunsy, referred to John and Sherlock as Shitsny, was up to his antics again. John and Sherlock kept to themselves throughout school, never uttering a word to anyone other than each other. Which led to them being easy targets for bullying. Jake and his idiots were obviously the "top dogs" of the school. Stars of the sports teams that John and Sherlock cared less about. Sherlock knew though that the only reason Jake bullys is because of his own in securities of his parents divorce. Of course no one else knew other than John, but being the good hearted boy that John is, he made Sherlock be hush about it.  
"The hell you two queers doing now? Passing love notes?" Jake breathed on John's neck quietly, then pushed him down on the ground out of his seat. Sherlock immediately elbowed the other idiot who had gripped him in the stomach, punched him as hard as he could in the face, and jumped over the table and tackled Jake. He gripped on his baseball jersey and punched him repeatedly until John grabbed his arm. "Sherlock stop! It's not worth it! Let's just leave!"  
But Sherlock was too raged. No one lays a hand on John.  
"Sherlock, please!" John cried out.  
This made Sherlock snap out of it and grab John's shirt. "John, are you alright?" he asked, out of breath.  
"Yes I'm fine, can we please just leave?"  
Sherlock sighed, and grabbed his and John's books and followed John out. As they were almost out of the room he heard, "You'll pay for that Holmes!"  
School was over now, and they left in a hurry. Sherlock walked John home as he did everyday. They walked for a little bit in silence, John admiring the trees. John's house was out in kind of the middle of no where. A small path led to his house, but it was the most beautiful path he's ever seen. The path had beautiful pale cherry blossom trees on each side. He loved looking at them. Sherlock on the other hand had no tolerance for nature, but he made it his duty to walk John home everyday.  
John was the first to break the silence. " Heh, looks like I got another bruise to add to my collection." Referring to the one Jake's grip gave him. He was very fragile, even though he was the more muscular of the two, while Sherlock was very skinny due to lack of eating, but he was toned as well.  
Sherlock stopped, and reached over and started caressing the bruise on John's jaw he got this morning from his father. "John, would you like to stay with me tonight?"  
John sighed. He would love to stay at Sherlock's, a place he knew he was safe at. "I wish I could, Sherlock, but if I do I'll come home tomorrow to hell, and if I don't go home no one will take care of Harriet."  
Sherlock nodded and grabbed John's hand. They held hands a lot, they're weren't an object, but it always gave each other reassure that the either was still there. Given that each other was all they had. Sherlock's home life was not even close to the horribleness of John's, but it wasn't great either. If he wasn't with John, he was alone. Which he didn't mind, alone protected him. But Sherlock was different, giving his extremely intelligent mind, which never stopped racing. People call him a freak. He knew he was one. Even though John always tells him he's not. His parent's even think he is one, they've never told him they do, but he always knows. His brother, Mycroft, and him never get along. Ever. Which is why he usually doesn't go home. At night he'll either sneak into John's room and stay with him, or just go explore the city. "I'll sneak up tonight then."  
They then arrived at John's house. It was small and quaint, which John liked. It was a faded yellow colored outlined in an chocolate brown. He looked in the driveway and saw that the red, rusty truck was there. He sighed, his father was home. John rubbed Sherlock's hand with his thumb, and then released it. "Please do, I think I'll need you tonight." John said.  
Sherlock nodded sadly, knowing what is going to happen soon. "I promise." he whispered, and turned around and started walking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

John watched as Sherlock headed back towards town. Once he was completely out of sight, John sighed and headed up the steps. He hesitated before turning the knob and walking inside. No yelling, yet, he thought. He walked down the narrow hallway and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Once he knew he was safe and secure, he let loose. Relaxing his bones, letting a few ghostly tears escape. Sherlock had only been gone for a max of fifteen minutes and John already felt uneasy. Sherlock provided him the only feeling of safety in his life, and when he was gone, John didn't know how to act. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. John jumped back and prepared himself.  
"John, it's just me."  
John let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Hold on Harry." he replied. He quickly splashed his face with water and dried before unlocking and opening the door. "What is it?"  
"Father...father wants you in the garage."  
"Where's Mum?"  
"Out."  
John sighed. What could that monster possibly want? He left the bathroom without another word, and walked around Harry towards the garage. He peered in the faint glass to see his father sitting on a stool, beer in hand, watching some racing event on the telly. He slowly opened the door, not stepping in. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Get in here and shut the door."  
John did as he was told. He didn't come any closer though. His father stoop up and threw the beer bottle in the waste bin. John flinched.  
"I don't want you around that homo anymore, John." His father growled, not looking at him. Then suddenly he snapped his head up, locking eyes with John, a silent threat within them. "Now get the hell out."  
John didn't remember how to move. Then his father cocked an eyebrow, and John nodded quickly, sprinting up to his room, locking the door. He stayed in there for the rest of the evening, not seeing a reason to leave. He just lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking. His father had never brought up even the presence of Sherlock before, never acknowledging. Why now? He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on his desk. It was 7:30 pm. John then heard a noise from behind him. He sighed, finally. He rolled over to meet eyes with Sherlock. He had hoped Sherlock would come soon. The window was always open.  
"Sherlock."  
"John.." Sherlock breathed.  
They stayed like that for a while. John laying on his side in his bed, Sherlock standing by the window. John then, scooted over on the bed, a silent request. Sherlock took it, and went over and layed next to John, setting a bag he had on the floor. John saw, cocking an eyebrow. "Bag?"  
"I knew you'd be hungry."  
He was. "Thank you...Sherlock something happened."  
Sherlock immediantley tensed. "What is it, John?"  
John hesitated, then finally spoke. "My father told me today that he wishes I would stay away from you."  
Since when did his father care for my presence? Sherlock thought. "Well that's not going to happen, I need you way too much."  
"And I, you, Sherlock."  
They then heard a car pulling into the driveway. Mum. John knew whenever Mum was gone she had a good reason, so he never got upset when she left himself and Harry here. Sherlock watched John's face, waiting for something to happen downstairs so he can console John. About five minutes later, the arguing started. It gradually got so loud they could hear it so clearly in John's bedroom. He was glad he locked the door.  
"Where have you been?!"  
"I was just out in the town.." was the reply, said quieter.  
"Who the hell do you think you are, leaving me with these brats?! Come here!"  
They then heard screaming, and things being thrown. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, setting his chin on top of John's head. "Sherlock..."  
"Don't worry John, I'm here."  
Suddenly then there were footsteps stomping up the steps. John's eyes snapped open. "Get in the closet!" He hissed. Sherlock hurried and did as he was told. Leaving it cracked a little to watch John.  
"John! Open this goddamn door right now!"  
He jumped out of bed and quickly unlocking the door, to be suddenly smacked across the face. Hard. Sherlock tensed.  
"Why does everyone in this house think they can do whatever the fuck they want?! You all listen to me, and then go and do shit without telling me!" Another slap.  
John just stood there and took it. Another slap. Again. Again, until John felt his face become numb, and his legs start to shake. His father then finished with a punch square across John's jaw, and stalked out, slamming the door. John yelped and fell backwards, panting and withering on the floor. Once he knew it was safe, Sherlock sprinted out of the closet to John, and held him against his chest. "Sherlock! Are you okay?!" John cried.  
"John, I'm fine, shhh, it's alright now." he whispered, feeling so helpless. It was really bad tonight. He wanted to help John so much, but what could he have done? He rocked John in his arms. Whispering soothing words in his ear, and kissing the top of his head. "John.."  
"Sherlock...please don't leave me."  
Sherlock's heart broke. "Never John, never I'll always be here." He finally trusted himself to look down at John, and started crying himself. His face was covered in bruises that will be purple in the morning. But what made him loose it was the desperate look in John's eyes.

This needed to stop.  
Now.  
Sherlock continued his comforting, while letting his brain run loose, desperately trying to find a solution in that big brain of his. He got up and carried John to the bed, laying on his chest. John had started to calm down a little, it could have been worse. He unconsciously started running his fingers through Sherlock's curls. Sherlock had been through everything with John. He didn't know if he could have handle tonight without him. Sherlock then looked up at him. Something snapped in John's mind, and his body took control of him. He leaned down and pecked his swollen lips to Sherlock's in a chaste kiss. He then pulled away, watching Sherlock's reaction.  
"John..." Sherlock whispered, slowly opening his eyes. "Run away with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Run away with me."  
Run away. Did I just hear that correctly? What the hell made him think that was a logical solution? We have responsibilities here. It's not the fact that I doubt his abilities to work out the plan of this, but what about my sister, my mum? School, we can't just drop all of the things that we need to worry about. I blink, just staring at him, jaw dropped. "You want us to run away?"  
"Yes, John. Think of it, we can start over, just you and I. You can get away from this home, never having to deal with your father again. I can get the money easily, John, that won't be a problem. Think about the possibilities. "  
"Sherlock, I... Where would we even go? Just dropping everything in our lives, isn't that kind of selfish?"  
He looked at my funny then. "Seriously John, you're calling us, out of all the people in the world, selfish? For you, getting away from this abusive home and abusive live, to go away with me, and start a new." He then raised his hands, put together, under his chin, then whispered, 'Honestly, John, who would miss us?"  
I sighed, he was right. Sherlock and I are always alone, no one would honestly worry about our absences. No one would probably even noticed. I sit up on the bed and crawl closer to him. "What about my sister, Sherlock? If I'm gone, my father would need a new punching bag, and she'd be the next candidate."  
"We'll take her to a shelter, where she'll be raised and treated for properly, we can't raise Harriet ourselves. We can't be distracted, we'd need to focus on ourselves." Sherlock turned and looked at me then. "Don't doubt me, John. I can make this work. You need to trust me."  
"I do trust you, Sherlock. But this sounds like it's destined to fail. I mean think of what we're saying here." I pull my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. "Running away..." I whispered. Leaving our lives, to start new ones. Where? How? This is all terrifying me. I trust Sherlock with all my heart, and I don't doubt his for one second, but I don't know if I can go through this. "Sher-"  
"No, John, stop. Don't say you can't go through with this." He jumps off the bed then, standing next to it. "All of this, this is for you. You can't let yourself be physically and emotionally destroyed by someone who is suppose to be of the most loving people in your life. John, I will take care of you. I always have, and I'm not going to stop now. Seeing your father take his anger out on you, breaks me inside, and I will not let it continue. Please, come with me." To my horror his voice cracks on the last part. I cannot deny him anymore. I lay on my back. I beckon him with my chin. "Come here."  
He obliges, and tucks his head under my chin. "Sherlock, look at me." He raises his head, slowly. "Listen, if we're going to do this, we have to trust each other whole heartedly, I need to know we will never abandon each other on this journey." I start to run my fingers through his dark curls. "Please, don't leave me."  
He leans up on his elbows. "Never, my dear." He then kisses me, slowly, passionately, answering all my unasked questions, that he will be with me, throughout the whole thing. "Don't ever doubt me.." He grumbled in between kisses.  
"I trust you." I pull away, and look into his eyes. I don't know where our personal relationship is going, but neither of us question it, we don't need to, because neither of us would care if it went further. "When are we going? I'm sure you have all of this already thought out."  
He smirks at me. " Yes, I do. I was actually hoping we could go into town to my house in a few hours."  
A few hours. Few. Hours. "What the hell, a few hours?! I thought we would wait a few days."  
"Why wait, John? I want to go away with you now."  
"We still need to tell Harry about all this. What if she doesn't want to go?"  
"Then we leave her here."  
Leave her here. "You want me to leave my sister, here in this abusive home?"  
"John, I highly doubt her having any objections to leaving, she hates it here as much as you do. You need to start thinking about the well fair of yourself, John, you need to know that yourself comes before anyone."  
I sigh, he's right. I wrap my arms around his and hold him close. "You're completely fine with leaving your family?"  
"Yes. This is for you, John. All of this, you are the most important to me, and I want the best for you." He kisses my chest.  
"Oh, Sherlock, where would I be without you? Probably dead in a ditch. Thank you, so much." I roll us over so I'm on top of him. He's looking up at me with something in his eyes, that I can't place. I lean down and kiss his face, his chin, face, both eyelids. I kiss the corner of his mouth lightly. I then kiss him on the mouth. He sighs into the kiss, and parts his lips slightly, giving me access. I start to explore his mouth, our tongues dancing. I pull and suck on his bottom lips, enlightening a moan from him. I chuckle. "Shhh, you'll wake someone."  
"I can't help the things you do to me, John." He pulls me back down then, and rolls us over again. He starts sucking on my neck, making me moan. I grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it from his trousers and start to unbutton it. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and raises it over my head, letting his slip from his shoulders. "John." He breathes, and then starts kissing my chest. I reach and cup him through his trousers. "John." He says again, breathing fast. He unzips my trousers, and then his, and grabs our cocks together. I throw my head back against the pillow shutting my eyes. He starts rocking our hips together, stroking our cocks in a slow rhythm. We're both panting now, and I pull him down for a kiss. It's hot and urgent, trying to get as much contact as possible. "Faster." I pant.  
He does, and latches onto my neck, sucking and biting there. I moan pretty loud, and he starts to kiss me again to quiet each other. "John... I- I'm...going"  
"Go, Sherlock." He comes, crying out, I follow a few seconds later. He collapses on my chest, and I wrap my arms around him, both of us trying to catch our breath. I pull his head up and kiss him, slowly, less urgent. I pull away, "I believe in you, Sherlock."  
He smiles at that, the one reserved just for me. "And I, you, John."


End file.
